Optical devices, such as optical modulators, may include one or more movable members, such as one or more movable reflective plates, positioned on a substrate. The movable reflective plate may be moved between a first position and a second position such that light impinging thereon will be reflected from the plate in one of two predetermined directions. It may be desirable to move the plate into three or more positions so that light reflected from the plate may be directed to one of a variety of projection systems or light dump structures.